the life of a Red Lantern
by Nadia Electra
Summary: this is a story of how a young girl that has suffer since the day she was born rescued by her older sister and her husband,she becames a Red Lanter after the death of her sister and decide to do one thing and one thing only,to protect her Sister Husband the one she call ch has happend to them but maybe the best thing was when they find the WILL to live a life without RAGE


Green lantern: "don't worry friend I will get you out of your ship in no time."

But at the moment a red light come out of the ship and a red lantern fly out of the ship.

Razer:" I am not you friend, and I believe you will be the one that need help.

At that some moment at Oa the green lanterns had a problem of there on with the fact that there ship was stolen and two Green lanterns not obeying orders they got to the frontier space.

Meanwhile back to the red lanterns the green lantern had escape to an planet

Zillius Zox:" well done Razer now it my turn to hunt him down." he said laughing but at that moment a green light hit him

Zillius Zox :" what was that? MORE Green lanterns?"

They then had a fight with all three GL and nearly got away.

Zillius Zox:" how are we going to explain this to Atrocitus?! YOU! You are going to that's what we are going to do!

At that moment a red female red lantern was getting close to then looked at Razer.

Gaia:" brother are you hurt? She then said getting close to him

Razer:" no I am not Gaia, I am fine, what are you doing all the way out here?" he then said holding her hands she was just 5 years younger then him but still care for her much like she was still an infant.

Gaia: " Atrocitus as summoned you to go meet him at once"

Zillius:" why you little** you bring us nothing but trouble" he said trying to reach here but Razer got in the way

Razer:" do you wish to get to Atrocitus in one piece? Or do you intend to make him wait until a brake you apart? He said getting much more red then what he was.

Zillius:" alright, alright no need to get mad, jeez"

He said then going back to the fortress.

They then got to the hall where Atrocitus was waiting.

Gaia: " we have return" she said then bow

Atrocitus:" Gaia, it got to see that at least someone can follow orders" he said while hold her checks within his hands while looking straight to her eye." good I see nothing but rage with in you" Razer then got very angry at that fact, but he stood in his place.

Then he looked at the other two

Atrocitus:" which part of be here before we reach the planet didn't you man get!"

Zillius:" it is not out fault Master, two more GL appeared and save the GL of that sector" Atrocitus was going to hut him when.

Atrocitus:"did you just said 2?"

Razer:" yes and I got an idea if where the are heading toward and I got an idea how to get them out"

After hearing the plan Atrocitus had order to go to that planet and plant a bomb

Razer: " Gaia the second we get there I want you to run away from the Red lanterns"

Gaia:" but why? Where to? I got know where and no one else to go" she said in a sad tune

Razer:" somewhere away from this monsters place and away from him, if he hurt you in any way I won't be able to hold my self got it?" he then notice she was crying and hold her close to him hugging her.

After that the bomb was in place and active Gaia was ready to leave when she thought

Gaia:( one thing is getting revenge and another was killing innocent people)" razer told me to leave but if I do I'll be no better then Atrocitus" she then saw the big GL trying to get all the people out and went to help him.

Kilowog:" what do you think you are doing kid?" he then notice she was a Red lantern" are you going to kill them before the bomb set off?!" he said angry.

Gaia:" just because I'm a RL doesn't mean I'm a killer, I just want to help safe these innocent people" she said then helping him take them to the ship.

Kilowog:" maybe the kid isn't bad at all?"

Gaia:" there is still one in the main structure of the bomb, what do we do?"

Kilowog mood down and said:" that guy is a hero and he said to get all his people out of this planet and then come back for him"

Gaia:" but how?"

Kilowog then grabbed her with a green contract and pull her into the ship:" Aya lets go"

Some second later the planet blow up and Hal had return to the ship with Razer.

Gaia:" Brother!" she yell running to him while being arrested by Hal

Hal:" Brother? Wait why is there another RL in here Kilowog?"

Gaia then went and hug Razer

Kilowog:" the kid help me rescued the people,I couldn't leave her there"

Razer:" and for that I thanks you" he said before being put in a cell

After that the Gls found a new planet the homeless people and then went back to the ship.

Gaia then turned her ring to them and said:" can I be in the cell too? I am a red lantern after all"


End file.
